Our Last Hope
by IronhideLvr5513
Summary: Im an 18 year old living in this messed up world with her friends and her family mmembers, will she find love in all this and will her friends find love and their families. Read to find out XD!


h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Courtney Paige/h2  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Hiiiiiii/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"My Name is Courtney Paige Martin (Storm) /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"I live in this messed up world in a town called New York City /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Age: I'm 18 years old living in a world that may have no hope left in it /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"My personality is really bad ass ever since this breakout started. It never used to be like this it was always wake up eat go to school and then come home to family until dad got bit and I was forced to shoot him. It was a horrible experience for me and thats when I realized that I would have to harden up and be a grown up if I wanted to stay alive. I always been a tomboy so getting dirty and not wearing make up wasn't a problem for me. I love cars and I know a lot about also./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"My family consist of me my mom, my little brother and Dad but he yeah got kinda bit so hes gone :(/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: left; background-color: #fefefe;"I have A few best friends That go by Kaylie aka Goldy Locks, Nicole aka Nikki or Nic, Kailyn aka Tj, and Camraya aka Cam br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /3br /br /br / Kaylie/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'comic sans ms';"Heyyyyy /span/strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'comic sans ms';"So my name is Kaylie also known as Goldy Locks /span/strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'comic sans ms';"I'm 14 almost 15 years old :)/span/strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"My personality is light punk, I'm really crazy and I'm a rebel, I Love to mismatch stuff and I love the color Black./strong/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"My family is none other than Ashton Irwin from 5sos but we haven't really talked that much since hes always busy with he tours and music, /strong/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'comic sans ms';"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #3e454c;"I have four Best friends and their names are Courtney aka Coco, Nicole aka Nikki or Nic, Kailyn aka Kj, and Camraya aka Cam /span/span/strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'comic sans ms';"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #3e454c;"I live in New York City , The big apple lol but now its like the dead apple ever since this outbreak started my mom is with ashton so I had to stay here with family friends, /span/span/strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'comic sans ms';"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #3e454c;"3/span/span/strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'comic sans ms';"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #3e454c;" /span/span/strong/span/p  
h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Nicole/h2  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Heyyy guysss /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"My Name is Nicole aka Nikki, Nicbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I have Long black hair, skinny figure, a lip piercing and some tattoos, and I also have blue eyes br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Picture is me but with Black hair 3br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I am very loud, I love to sing and I always want to go on runs. I love to help people as much I can. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"I don't like bitchy people or annoying people. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I love Skinny jeans, Singlets, Boots and flannels or Jackets with no sleeves I wear them all the time br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I also cook A style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I love the sword, I've always wanted one since I was little and so I got one and learned how to use it, it comes in handy with everything going on in this world today. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I have a few best friends 3 Courtney aka Coco , Kailyn aka Kj, Kaylie aka Goldy Locks, Camraya aka Cam br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /3/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Kailyn/h2  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Hey guys /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"My name is Kailyn aka Kj or Ko /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I Enjoy listening to 5sos and pretty much any kind of musicbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I love to edit pictures, I like putting on makeup and dying my hair br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I love to talk and paint my nails also br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The way I dress is a pair of skinny jeans and any kind of shirt basically, in the summer I usually wear booty shorts with tank tops putting my hair up in a messy bun or ill just leave it down /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"I have a few best friends 3 Courtney aka Coco , Kaylie aka Goldy Locks, Kailyn aka Kj, Camraya aka Cam/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"My weapon that I love would have to be the sword ever since this mess started up br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /3/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Camraya/h2  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"Hey guysss /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"My name is Camraya aka Cam /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"I'm shy , but once you get to know me and get close to me I do the most random-est shit. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"I like mostly any kind of music /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"I know how to handle Guns and Knives , you kinda have to with the way the world is at the moment br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I have a few best friends 3 Courtney aka Coco, Kaylie aka Goldy Locks, Nicole aka Nikki or Nic, and Kailyn aka Kj /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"3/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p 


End file.
